This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
According to the categorization of information transfer media, existing cross-terminal information transfer methods are mainly classified into two types: transfer through a wireless network and transfer through sound waves.
In the cross-terminal information transfer through a wireless network, information is transferred by means of a data service provided by a telecom operator or transferred through a wireless local area network (WLAN). The defect of this transfer manner is that it needs the support of a wireless data link; otherwise, information cannot be transferred. Therefore, this transfer method is highly limited.
In the cross-terminal information transfer through sound waves, one terminal plays a sound that is encoded in a special manner and is audible to human ears, and another terminal receives a sound signal by using a microphone and performs digital decoding on the received sound signal to obtain related information. The defect of this transfer method lies in that it needs a quiet environment; otherwise, the transfer failure rate is high. Moreover, because the propagation direction of sound is difficult to control, information transferred may be received by a third party, which is insecure.